Fairly Legal - Season 3
by Princesa99
Summary: Since, unfortunately, does not go on with the 3 Season of Fairly Legal , I have to came up with a fanfiction , as it could go further , especially with Kate and Ben .
1. Chapter 1

Since, unfortunately, does not go on with the 3 Season of Fairly Legal , I have to came up with a fanfiction , as it could go further , especially with Kate and Ben .

Fairly Legal - Season 3

**Chapter 1**

Kate could hardly believe it . Ben was a neighbor . He possibly knew she moved next to him ? Had he planned everything well possible?  
>Anyway, after she met Ben outside on the balcony , she said hello and disappeared briefly with the excuse that it had knocked at her door on the inside, which of course was not true.<p>

After she had but finally separated from Justin , she wanted to first have a husband at her side , she wanted to start from scratch , without first a man without Justin and without Ben . Even if she felt strongly attracted to Ben, after he revealed his inner increasingly , and she noticed that he had a good heart .  
>And so different indeed they were not, they both like the same music, they had about almost the same style , even if Kate is the first not want to admit .<p>

Inside, she drank her first glass of wine on Ex .  
>Then she cleared her apartment yet cozy one . She then sat down on the carpet lying in the living room and then looked around , it looked a lot like an apartment , she was proud of herself , she had a home of their own , with a balcony and a beautiful view of the ocean now lacked really just a car.<p>

She had a comfortable bed in the bedroom are , but fell asleep on her bed.

The next morning she woke up , sleepy she looked at her watch , it was already 7.30 clock . At 8 clock she had to be in the office .  
>"Oh my God, I come, too late. This is Lauren did not like . "Said Kate and jumped up from her bed , and dashed into the bathroom , where she got ready in record time suspect .<br>She grabbed yet their apartment keys and her cell phone , hung her bag around, and cautiously opened her door , and looked to the right to Ben's apartment. Presumably he already was on the way to work, because it was already 7:45 clock . She quietly closed the door and tiptoed to the Augzug . They hope that the elevator quickly was there.  
>"Come on . " She whispered.<p>

In the moment, closed a door. She hoped it was not Ben's door.  
>"Please do not be Ben . " She whispered.<br>"My name is Benedict Yancy Grogan , if you want to know . " Said Ben behind her.  
>Kate sighed and turned around. " I thought you were gone. " Said Kate.<br>"Good morning now. And no I overslept . "Said Ben and straightened his tie.  
>"Ha you overslept and who it believes that you can tell your car. " Said Kate.<br>"And as I slept , but believe it is not when you want it. " Ben said , and sighed.

"You were only waiting for the moment until I go to work . The moment Benedict . "Said Kate , and came close to him .  
>"Oh yes, and with the intention but I then arrive late because of you, just because I 'm waiting for you . Flatter yourself of anything Katie. Besides, you forget that Lauren is in New York today at an important business meeting ? "She reminded Ben that.<p>

"I knew that ... told me the other day Lauren . " Said Kate and lied , and then increased with Ben in the elevator and went down into it .

"Shall I take you ? " Ben asked Kate as he walked to his car.  
>"I take the train , which you should do because you learn to know nice people Bennylein , and maybe find friends sometimes . " Kate grinned .<br>"Ha ha , I have more friends than you, if you want to know . So you want to come ? " Ben asked again.

"No, I take the train . " Kate said , and went on his way to the bus stop.  
>She did not notice the Ben beside her drove her .<br>"Hey what das. Do you follow me around ? " Kate looked at him slightly indignant .  
>"But no . Come on get in the car . "Said Ben .<br>"Well, if you then leave me alone . " Kate sighed and got in on the passenger side .

When they both got out of the car in the garage , and Justin got out of his car at the moment .  
>"Hey . " Said Justin .<br>"Oh hey ... too late now ," asked Kate.  
>"Yes , the night was very short. And I see in you also , both of you ... come together to work? " Justin asked and looked confused.<p>

"What? Oh no , it 's not like you think. Ben has taken me this morning only . "Said Kate.  
>"Kate you need to declare okay, we have long been divorced me nothing . " Said Justin and went away.<p>

Kate looked at him after .  
>"Oh great now he thinks we would have spent the night together. " Said Kate and shoulders slumped .<p>

"Would that be so bad ?" Asked Ben , locked his car and crossed his arms.  
>"But yes .. I mean when I think ... that we both ... I ... and you sleep together , I will first very different. I do not want to think about it okay. " Kate said , and went to the elevator.<p>

Ben ran after her .

**In the elevator**

On the ground floor a young woman got her 5 year old little daughter since too . The little girl had her Barbie and Ken there and played with it .  
>" Sarah you're stuck well away your Barbie, we 're almost there . Please behave yourself then , the date today is very important for me and you. " Said the young woman .<br>"But Mummy ... " began the little .  
>"But nothing. " Said the woman, took her little daughter's Barbie dolls away , and packed them into her bag.<br>"Why do you have only given your daddy . He gets back . " Said the woman.  
>The little girl tears welled in her eyes and raised her nose.<p>

Kate felt sorry for the little ones.  
>"They think this is the right measure to ban her Barbie dolls? Because no one here has something in the house , however, she plays with it. "Said Kate.<p>

The woman turned around. " What they mingle actually a da . If the mother or me? Do they care about their own filth . " Said the woman.

"Calm down lady. They are only nice to deal with her daughter. "Said Kate.  
>"Do you have children? " The woman said angrily.<br>"No . Only I would handle much more friendly with my child. "Said Kate.  
>"Well, thank God. The child would be sorry . They would allow their child determines everything . I am surprised they are even a lawyer , in that dress in which they walk around . " The woman said tartly .<p>

"Hey that's no reason now to be offensive here . I would fit in place on what they say. Otherwise, they will soon have ne ad against him going. " Ben chimed at once.  
>"Tzzz as if I'm interested in that." Said the woman, then went with her daughter from .<br>Kate and Ben drove one floor higher.

"Hey , I can put myself to defend that just did not have to be . " Kate said to Ben .  
>"Well then , please and thank you. I'm sorry that I have defended you earlier. "Said Ben and went to his office .<br>Leo looked at the whole spectacle.

He handed her a cup of coffee first .  
>"Good morning, my pretty . What was going on ? " Leo asked and followed her into her office.<br>"Oh, there was just a young mother with her little daughter in the elevator. The impossible has become behave towards her daughter. She then became abusive when I meddled a bit and Ben had to also say something . "Said Kate.

"Las advise me he defended you." Leo said , looking at her searchingly easily .  
>Kate sighed. " Something like that. I can defend myself but myself. " Said Kate .<p>

" And how is otherwise so ? " Leo asked her and sat down opposite her at the desk back . Leo was referring to Justin .  
>" How should it go to me ? With me and Justin is complete statements. We have different views of life , I realized that's long since gone out to him the love . I need a fresh start. "Said Kate.<p>

"Aha ... and Ben do you feel what for him or not ? " Asked Leo .  
>"Ben ? How are you getting on now Ben ? We are not just good colleagues more . " Not just Kate said credible.<br>"Tell me nothing Kate. Between you there is much more . You 've been standing since early him. And so different since ye not. "Said Leo, and nibbled what .

"Have nothing to do ? " Kate asked , annoyed.  
>"Las me think ... No at the moment everything is easy . Lauren is now eh not there, so you can take it easy today . "Said Leo, then stood still but up and walked to his desk.<p>

In the moment Ben came clean.  
>"Here is the file belongs to you , no idea what makes you on my desk. " Said Ben put the file on her desk and wanted to go again .<p>

"Hey wait a minute ... there .. I'm sorry for the earlier . I know you just wanted to defend myself ... and I have to say ... I found ... the really sweet of you . So thank you. "Said Kate.

In the moment a man came in so early 30 's.  
>"Are they the mediator Kate Reed? " He asked cautiously.<br>"Uh yes I am what can I do for you ? " Kate asked.  
>The man came closer.<br>"It's about well a custody battle between my ex wife for our little daughter. You how should I say struggling with unfair means to gain full custody . "Said the man .  
>"They sat down but please." Kate said , and showed him the chair.<p>

"Thank you. I fight for my daughter , and in an honest way . My ex wife does not , however , I think even they well abused our daughter. "He said.  
>"What? Are you sure ? Namely, it can also be punishable as what to say when it's not true Mr ... "said Kate.<br>"Mr. Kenny . " He beendetet the sentence .  
>"Why so they come to me . Do not get me wrong. But would not the first course for childcare or family court ? "Said Kate.<br>"Yes, they 're right . But I 've heard of their successes. " Said Mr. Kenny .  
>"But you also need a very good lawyer. I'm Ben Grogan of the best here in San Francisco. If you want I represent it in the case. " Ben said and shook his hand .<br>"Yes ... that would be the next question. I need a good lawyer . For my previous lawyer has gone to bed with my ex wife , and represents them even now . " Said Mr. Kenny .  
>"Oh wow ... that's bad. Well as I said, I and my partner Ben Grogan stand by them and support them. "Said Kate.<br>"Thank you , thank you. " Thanked Mr. Kenny .

Ben and Kate went to the appointment when it came to custody of the child. Kate saw through the glass pane which woman it was.  
>She pulled Ben back .<br>"Hey this is the woman from the elevator. " Whispered Kate.  
>"Oh ... well then we have even more chances to win the case. " Said Ben and then went in with Mr. Kenny .<br>"Okay, Ready to go . " Kate said , and then went in also .

It was hot to the point . The woman assumed that Mr. Kenny then she cheated several times had etc. .  
>Even Kate was loud and put in with the young mother .<p>

Sarah , the little girl was so long in a woman of child welfare , where you lovingly cared for them .

**After 3 hours, it was over.**

"And I swear to them if it is true , and if they also bend Sarah her own daughter just a hair and mistreat them, they know me only to know them , they are the to be born then be sorry . " Kate said to the woman when she went with her lawyer .  
>"And they would rather keep my mouth shut , there comes out eh not good , but what makes them even in hot water . " Said the lawyer and went after his client .<p>

"Kate , I understand you so, and if it's true what they doing to her daughter , she is behind bars , but that precisely did not have to . We must be wise to go ahead , one step further than the others. We need evidence. "Said Ben .

"Yes , and I 'll get . " Said Kate grabbed her bag and walked out .

"What do we do now ? I will have no chance against my ex wife she fights with unfair means Mrs. Reed . " Said Mr. Kenny to her.  
>"I'm going to fight for the Sarah comes to them , they get the full custody of their daughter. And when she fights with unfair means , then we fight just with unfair means to gain access to evidence. I am very good in what I do , Mr. Kenny . "Said Kate.<p>

Ben ran after her . "Hey what are you doing? " Ben asked .  
>"I will go and talk to Justin , maybe he knows more about the lawyer of Mrs. Kenny . We 'll see you later . " Kate said and walked away.<p>

With Justin at the office, they did not knock before but just went inside.

Justin was on the phone . When he saw Kate he sighed.  
>"I 'll call later again when I know more , yes ... is okay ... okay bye . " Said Justin and hung up.<br>"Do not knock Can you ? " Justin asked .

Kate did not go into it.  
>"I need your help , you've got very good contacts. Do you know a Mr. Brown , he is the lawyer of the term of Mrs. Kenny , it's about a custody battle . "Said Kate.<br>"Yes, a good colleague did , but with not much to do . Had been sick a lot lately . Why ? " Justin looked at her questioningly .  
>"Well apparently he has an affair with his client . And I think he also knows the modest Mrs. Kenny her daughter treated well . "Said Kate.<br>"You know what you're saying? You are visiting a colleague of complicity . You need evidence for this. You can not just a rumor in the world believe Kate. " Justin made it clear to her and stood up.  
>"I know ! But then I need your help Justin . Please meet you Mr. Brown. Perhaps he will tell you something , put it under pressure. Please ! "Kate pleaded with him.<br>"Can not make your Ben that. I would not want to be drawn into , in your plans . " Said Justin .  
>"He's not my Ben Justin . Ben is the lawyer of Mr. Kenny . How would it look if he would meet with Mr. Brown. Please Justin . "Said Kate.<br>Justin sighed. "Okay , I'll talk to him . But I will not do for you, but for the child. And now I have a deadline , so you can proceed . " Said Justin .

"Thank you. " Whispered Kate and wanted to go straight.  
>"Wait is running, as what happened between you and ... Ben ? " Justin asked .<br>"What? No, there's nothing between me and Ben . "Said Kate.  
>"But it looks like he would be on you. That you 're much more than just ne colleague for him. I would prefer to know from you than from the other , or even the press , what 's going on between you? " Justin asked .<p>

"What? No because nothing works . Do you think I'm sleeping with him , or what do you mean? "Kate looked at him And. disappointing  
>"Yes, sort of. So ... there's nothing between you? " Justin looked at her.<br>"No, there is nothing. But you do not get your hopes . The us is over ... well ... we are too different. Our divorce is officially through . We should be only colleagues first . And thank you for your gift with the white angel wings. " Kate said , and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

When she walked into her office sat Ben in her chair .  
>"Hey what are you doing . Down there. "She said.<p>

Ben stood up.  
>"Justin will support us a bit. He will meet with Mr. Brown , maybe he puts it even under pressure. After all, he is the prosecutor. "Said Kate.<p>

"Okay, good. I have Mr. Kenny said he still should all important documents together looking for the next appointment. " Ben sighed .

"To me it is important that it is the small fine. One has little to Mr. Kenny award . I hope Justin can be intimidating Attorney Brown. " Hoped Kate.  
>Ben looked at her. " Did you have you and Justin then never thought of your own children when you were been married ? " Ben asked .<br>"Sometimes , the job was always at the forefront. For me and for Justin . "Kate said softly.  
>"You'd ne wonderful mother . " Said Ben . " Thank you. But if you have nothing to do , I need to correct some files . "Said Kate.<br>"Yes , I read you once then alone . We see us. "Said Ben and walked out of her office to his.

It was late in the evening. In order to tell exactly 19 clock .  
>Kate slept on her sofa.<br>She noticed how someone stroked her hair.  
>"Justin ... not ... read me sleep a little . " She whispered in her sleep.<br>"This is not Justin . Hey Kate wake up. "Said Ben .  
>Slowly beat Kate in her eyes and jumped back slightly and how close it was Ben .<br>"Ben ... what are you still doing here . Am I asleep ? " Kate asked , looking around and sat up slowly .  
>"Oh yes . Come we go home . After all, we live in the same house. " Ben smiled .<br>"No, I must still ... peeping through a file as it goes ... " Kate began.  
>"Today, you have nothing more to do." Said Ben .<br>Kate then agreed with him and took him home.

"Well then good night . " Said Kate.  
>"Good night. " Said Ben .<br>"Hey, would you still do not come in with me? " Kate asked.  
>"Why not . " Said Ben and went with her to her apartment .<br>"So I have to say that our tastes are already equal . Who would have thought that even in the beginning. " Ben grinned .  
>"Nevertheless, we still represent different opinions , particularly some cases. " Kate said , and handed him a glass of wine .<br>After half an hour they had already begun the second bottle of wine.

"So ... but now I have to go to bed. Tomorrow is a long day, and I need a lot of sleep . "Said Ben, who was slightly drunk .  
>Kate chuckled. "I 'm not even tired." She too was drunk.<br>"Did not even know that the wine so pure skin . He's really good. "Said Ben .  
>"Which I have of Lauren. " Said Kate , and came in close .<br>"That's ... nice of Lauren. " Said Ben, it came closer and closer until he kissed her . The kiss was wild and passionate . And both stumbled into Kate's bedroom and landed there on the bed . Ben on it. Both had on each other to tear the clothes trouble going on.  
>Ben covered her entire body with gentle caressing . Kate enjoyed it correctly . Ben they spoiled the whole body. Then Kate was her turn and she was on top . Ben smelled so good . It was a long and passionate night , and the two slept together .<p>

The morning broke in quickly. And Kate was the first whose eyes saw the light . Something was wrong here . She slowly raised her head and saw in the sleeping face of Ben.  
>"No . Las not be true. " She whispered to herself, and lifted the blanket . But she was terrified , she was naked and had actually slept with Ben . One of her nightmares came true . Although she had to admit to himself that it was really good . She had to swallow. For them it was a mistake . It should never have happened , because that would change a lot. She could remember what is only occasional separating . But to much about nothing at all , as it 's come to this .<p>

How to go further it just now , that would change a lot between them. Hopefully it would be without consequences .

That was the first time one chapter. Hope you liked it . Would appreciate comments very much.  
>So much for the 2 chapters since so a lot will happen. ;-)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here it goes with the two chapters later , but is unfortunately become a bit longer.

**Chapter 2**

Kate had to collect first . But when she saw scattered on the floor all the clothes were , she had a feeling she would turn completely .

She crept quietly out of bed, pulled on her underwear and snuck into the bathroom. There she splashed cold water on his face.

" Take a deep breath Kate. ... It is already all right. " she said to herself

They quickly made ready in the bathroom , pulled on what . And decided to take a shower in the office at Reed and Reed. She wanted to just go away just as quickly as possible . Quietly, she came out of the bathroom. She saw that Ben was still sleeping . She walked past the bed quietly. Grabbing her cell phone and keys in my pocket and quietly disappeared from her apartment .

She knew that was not right. But she did not know how she has to deal with the situation now . After all, she had been with Ben in bed. They first had to talk to someone , and that someone was Leo .

She ran down the stairs and took the train to work.

**For Reed and Reed.**

First they took a long shower then tied a long towel around his waist and around her hair and padded into her office . Since she always had some clothes in the closet. She put on the black dress . ( And this one: . )

"Hey so early here today ? " Leo said then that just came to work and went to her office .

" Yes ... I wanted to do a good deed , and the times to come to work on time , and Lauren to do with a favor. Showered I 'm already can from me to start the day . " said Kate , trying to bring a smile to what failed miserably.

" What 's going on? Come Leo always has two open ears for you. Did you sleep here again , then you 've got now ne great apartment. " said Leo .

"Why should always be what if I get time again? Oh well ... I need to talk to you. " said Kate and closed her door.

" But the door has to be ? " Leo asked, confused .

"Yes, is not supposed to get any with . ... I have slept with a man last night. And no, not with Justin , because that is completely. " said Kate .

" Oh with a man , as well as to come . " said Leo .

"Hey . This is not just any man . ... It 's ... it was ... Ben . I had sex with Ben . " Kate confessed then .

"What do you and Ben , have you slept together ? How did it come to this . ? " Leo asked .

"Well we had yesterday was a nice evening together , drank wine , and then came just one after another. Oh man Leo , what should I do now . How should I Ben now occur under the eyes ?" desperate Kate.

" What says Ben rather be? " Leo asked her.

" That's just it . I am this morning secretly disappeared from the apartment. He was still asleep. It was all a mistake. It should never have happened . " said Kate and not know what to do .

" Now it is happening , and that can not make it back consistently . First you should talk with Ben , as he thinks about it. Because he already since some time is to you." said Leo .

" You can see it . " Kate sighed .

In the Moment Justin came into the office .

"Hey Kate , hey Leo . I do not know what you said yesterday you said to Mrs. Kenny, and frankly I do not want it to know , but you're no longer responsible for this case. Colleague Brown was extremely pissed off , I had discouraged him from a display of Mrs. Kenny against you. claiming you had , Mrs. Kenny would mistreat her daughter ? " Justin looked at her questioningly .

" I beg your pardon . This woman but just afraid that I 'm her on the ropes . , You will soon see what she has them these witch. " Kate said easily applied .

"Kate please keep you out of the case . I'm serious . " said Justin .

" Yes, yes, I will bring other methods. Did you find anything out of Brown ? " Kate asked him .

"How do you imagine that because before Do you believe colleague Brown is the prosecutor simply tell me so, that Mrs. Kenny allegedly abused her daughter. Shall I make drunk Brown or what?" Justin asked them applied .

" Yes that would be for example a method. I mean go with him for a drink , you just have to do so through the motions yes " said Kate .

" Yes, but we need solid evidence . And that would not be admissible in court, and that would come out if I would have done it on purpose, and I would get in trouble . " Justin said and walked

"But Justin ... now wait ... " said Kate , but he was already gone.

"Well, thanks for nothing . " she called after him.

Leo sighed. " And now what? "

"I have to go to the house where she lives , I have to get something out . Maybe also know what the neighbors . " said Kate .

"And if you yourself doing erwisch Kate , then you know that something is still almost always wrong. " said Leo .

"Then I will not let this time just caught. Justin has yesterday said he would help in this case . And now, not all at once but ? Since he has far too quickly to its reputation as a prosecutor fear. " Kate said angrily.

At one time Kate Ben saw the stairs come up .

" Crap I have to hide . I still have no nerve to sit down with Ben because yesterday apart. " Kate said quickly and hid behind her sofa .

" Yes, but . " said Leo . Since we were already into Ben .

"Hey Leo, you 've seen Kate anywhere? I would have to talk to her . " Ben asked .

" She had to again quickly something important done. Can take some time. Shall I give her a message ? " Leo asked .

" No thanks, it's what personal . Well then . " Ben said , and went into his office.

Kate appeared slow. " Phew , thank Leo . For Ben , I now do not have a nerve. " she said.

She grabbed the jacket and tried to sneak to the elevator.

Leo told her over the phone then the address where Mrs. Kenny lived.

It was a multi-family house , large, with 9 floors and no elevator. And Mrs. Kenny lived on the 9th floor . At the top Kate gasped , while she supported herself with one hand against the wall .

Just an older gentleman came so early 60 years from his home .

"Hey I go to a friend and although her surname Kenny, they know whether they are at home is random with her daughter ? " Kate asked cute and innocent.

" Yes , the witch came just 30 minutes before . So they are with the friends surprised me . The little girl can really do feel sorry . " said the old man .

"Why ? What about the kids? " Kate asked .

" Do not they know that? Lets her little daughter almost always alone in the evening at home so about 6 hours , irresponsible like that. Always says she had to work , but the little one is yes then always alone . They talking with her friend , maybe a listen yes it to them. I have created myself with . the Youth Welfare Office is doing , unfortunately, nothing . " the Lord was angry .

" You seem to be upset about it much." said Kate .

"That almost everyone does here in the house. At the house rules they do not hold themselves to it . " said the old man .

"Okay , I 'm Kate Reed, I am a mediator and a former lawyer , I represent , so to speak ex husband Mr. Kenny . It's about the custody battle . Would you say maybe later from ? " Kate asked .

"If it 's going through the little better. Because Mr. Kenny who lived here even months ago , was always very friendly and coming to before . I 'd like to help . " said the old man .

"Thank you Mr ... " Kate wanted to say.

"Mr. Riley. " He said.

"Okay ... so then . " Kate said , and went to the apartment of Mrs. Kenny and knocked there.

She waited a bit . Then she heard inside the little girl cry.

Then the door for her was made on .

" Have you been back ? They do not already caused enough trouble ? " asked Mrs. Kenny infuriating .

"I'm starting now just beginning. If I may ask . " Kate said , and squeezed to Mrs. Kenny over to the apartment.

What she saw there was almost like a slap in the face for them . On the table was littered with pill boxes . 3 empty bottles of wine, a bottle of whiskey .

" Heeey they disappear from my apartment. This is trespassing. Till now I have apart from a display. But if they do not disappear immediately , I 'll call the police. " Mrs. Kenny said angrily .

" Are they ... are they about health ? They suffer from depression ? Treat her why her daughter not good? " Kate asked , horrified.

" How should I treat my daughter she goes give a damn and now Rauuuus . " Mrs. Kenny said short-tempered .

"Not until I have a few pictures. " said Kate and made with their cell phone pictures of the state.

" I said get out. " now cried Mrs. Kenny and pushed Kate out .

Kate walked down the stairs and ran to during which Leo .

" Leo you do not believe what I just saw at Mrs. Kenny . Until then . " she said and hung up.

For Reed and Reed Kate went straight for Leo .

"Mrs. Kenny is apparently addicted tablets , the proof of these photos are here . " said Kate and Leo showed the photos she could do on their smartphone .

" Oh wow , the apartment is indeed a pure chaos. Incredibly has not done anything since the youth welfare office . " said Leo .

" She plays with us all the wrong game. , But not with me. A neighbor would even testify. " said Kate , looking at Ben's office .

"Where is Ben ? " Kate asked Leo . Leo said nothing.

"Hey Leo , I have asked you a question ? " Kate asked him .

" He is with Judge Nicastro and Justin is attending . Because now He has an appointment . " said Leo .

" Oh no I have since rapidly back before Ben Justin told anything. " Kate said , and ran down the stairs.

"Did Ben Dare something to ? " Leo called after her.

Front of the office of Judge Nicastro Kate waited impatiently .

Until then finally went to the door and Ben , as Justin and then Judge Nicastro came out .

"Hey, there you are , I've been looking for you. " said Ben .

"Can we please clarify later ... please!" Kate whispered .

Ben sighed , nodded and walked away.

" Heeey Justin na how are you ? " Kate began the conversation .

"I now have an appointment with Attorney Norton. 'll See Kate. " he said and walked away.

" Yes .. Until then . " Kate called after him.

" To them, I was just , if they would please come with clean." Judge Nicastro asked Kate to his office.

"I have something done? " Kate asked him insecure and sat down.

" But no . Why do they ask? " Nicastro asked with interest .

"Oh, forget it . Unimportant . So she wanted to see me ? " Kate asked him .

"Yes, I want to share them with when they of course are there ready to work as a lawyer again . " Nicastro said .

"What? As a lawyer ? " Kate asked uncertainly.

"Yes, the profession because they have learned , finally , in which they were trained are . " Nicastro said .

" Why all at once ? Am I as a mediator not good enough? " Kate asked .

" But no . They live the profession as a mediator very emotional, very eager and ambitious. Though it off and on small problems are sometimes . Only I have put together with the other , and because they may decided to work as a lawyer again . Of course I give them to think Mrs. Reed . " Nicastro said .

Kate nodded. " Okay, thank you Mr. Judge Nicastro . So when nothing else would , I would then go . " said Kate .

" They go quiet. " Nicastro said .

Kate said goodbye and left .

" Leooooo you believe it is not what I Judge Nicastro has just offered . " Kate said as they walked to his desk.

" Las advise me, no in the rate I 'm not so good , please tell me . " he said, tossing a few jelly beans in his mouth .

"I may work as a lawyer again , or can , of course he has given me something to think , but that's all I know. On the one hand , of course, I miss being a lawyer. The many advantages you have as a lawyer and as further . different But again, I 'm going as a mediator on really , and it 's fun . and I am both sides neutral, and it is not so much paperwork to . so what should I do . " said Kate .

" Decisions based on gut feeling. I do Anyway . I mean, you 're practically born a lawyer. You have more powers as a lawyer . Mediator But when you go like ne Rose in the summer . " said Leo .

"You know I have to , I think few nights sleep over it. " Kate said , and went into her office .

The day flew by , and it was evening , most were already gone so Leo .

Kate was just getting ready. When she was about to go to the elevator , Ben came to her fro behind .

"Hey even here? That's good , because we need to talk about last night. " said Ben .

Kate turned around. " But you have not told Justin of the all right? " Kate asked .

"No I have not. What you think of me . Only we can not do as if nothing had Kate. " said Ben .

" I know, but we have to . ... I mean it's not as if it would not be nice , because that was it, but it was a mistake do you understand? " Kate said , and pressed the head so that the elevator came , then went into the elevator with Ben .

"For me it was not a mistake . " Ben sighed .

"We both just drank too much and then ... then came one after the other. " said Kate .

"It was really clear anyway that would happen eventually . " said Ben .

" Ben , please , do it not worse than it is. " Kate said , hoping that the elevator was down quickly .

"Do you now Do you run back to Justin ? " Ben asked, slightly mockingly.

" No. I just want to go home to bed . That was a tough day today." said Kate , then it made Pling and Kate strode out.

There they ordered a taxi. When Ben was out , she was already gone.

That night Kate slept very restless. The case over the custody dispute had in court. The father , Mr. Kenny was awarded sole custody .

Justin Brown had a lawyer set with the help of Judge Nicastro under pressure , he had then testified that he knew about it , even the Mrs. Kenny was addicted tablets . Brown was released it back without notice .

Mrs. Kenny had to go into psychiatry, and was treated there. In addition, they had to because of child abuse and false suspicion pay $ 5000 and got 1 year on probation.

**Thus passed two weeks fly by.**

Kate was in her office , and wrote on her laptop which , there was a knock and Justin stepped inside .

"Hey, you wanted to see me? " he asked, coming closer .

" Oh hey , yeah, thanks again , because without your help it would not Mr. Kenny awarded custody . " said Kate .

"The main thing the little it's fine now. Those were no states where and how the small lived . Incredible to what Brown has since been guided . " said Justin .

" Yes . " said Kate . Silence.

"Hey we want , maybe go for a drink as friends ? I invite you also ?" Justin asked her .

Kate looked at her office at , drove down her laptop and stood up.

"Why not . According to this stressful week I need a drink. " Kate said , pulling at their Red Coat .

They drove to Absinthe Brasserie and Bar

"Hey, is this true, that you can work as a lawyer again? " Justin asked and took a sip.

" Yes Nicastro it has offered me , because he has contacted some together . He has given me think it over. " said Kate .

" That makes me happy for you. You are indeed but come as a lawyer you were gorgeous too , are just as excellent as a mediator and too late. " said Justin .

" Yes . Only I 'm going as a mediator so right on , you know I do not have to go to court. I'm neutral to both sides . " Kate said and took a sip of her

"Yes, but if you judge Nicastro offers to work as a lawyer again , you have at least studied law , then you should also accept that . You earn more , you have more opportunities, more rights and so on. " said Justin .

" Yes, but you do not understand , I must be mindful of the Justin . , I can not just snap my fingers and say heeey I'm back lawyer. 's As simple as not." said Kate .

"Oh yes it is that simple Katie. " said Justin .

" Kate. You've never called me Katie. " said Kate .

"Do not try to change the subject . " Justin said and finished his drink.

Kate looked at him a long time.

"I have to confess something. It's better if I tell you now, as it would do someone else , or you'd pick up somewhere. " said Kate .

" Which is? " Justin asked .

Kate swallowed .

" So first off before , we are long since divorced and no longer a couple. I had sex with a ... other man . " Kate said , and did not dare to see Justin in the eye.

"Oh ... oh ... okay ... we live in a free country , you're a free woman . " Justin said and swallowed hard , you looked at him the he already took with .

" It just happened , I do not know how ... " Kate started but Justin cut her from the set .

" Who is it? Characteristic I him?" Justin asked .

This question made Kate a little scared.

"That's not important. It has happened and is good. You said it yourself , I would ne free woman . " Kate said , and drank her drink on ex , and she coughed a little.

"Who Kate ? " Justin asked again , and looked up.

" You know him . It's ... it 's ... Ben . I slept with Ben . , But before you say anything . He has since exploited anything, we both wanted it somehow ... well , we were under the influence of alcohol . Moreover, the last weeks have been pretty nerve-wracking been . And then came one after the other. " said Kate .

"What? Ironically, Ben Grogan , this Geldgeile lawyer. He thinks only of himself. Why ? " Justin asked , horrified.

" It just happened okay. I can not undo it . And if you would know him better , you'd think about it differently , and see that he has a good heart . Moreover, it is similar to both of you in some things . " Kate said loudly stood up , put a $ 20 bill on the counter. " Keep the change. " she said to the bartender and went still .

"Hey ... hey Kate now wait a minute . " Justin called after her, but she was already gone out the door .

"Damn . " he whispered.

**The next day, Justin was looking straight to Ben .**

He went into his office without attending zuklopfen .

" What do I owe the honor of the visit of Sir Attorney Mr. Patrick me ?" Ben asked without looking up.

" A lot of them bird. Is that true, that they were with Kate in bed? " asked a slightly applied Justin . Now looked at Ben .

"What are they talking about? " he asked, slightly innocent.

"Oh, they know exactly where of I speak. Kate has told me everything . Too, it was a mistake for them." said Justin .

Ben sighed. " Yes ... we were in bed together. Na and what do they care? ! And Kate are but eh no more and long since divorced couple. Kate is a free independent woman , she can do whatever she wants, the same applies to me ... only I am a man . " Ben said , and tried to stay calm .

"They have shamelessly exploited the situation , until they have made Kate drunk, and then they fell upon them . And let's not forget the apartment, they knew that Kate moved beside them. " Justin said excitedly.

Leo came while the game continues as to possibly intervene.

" Now they can even put their horns. Kate has voluntarily slept with me . I might be grubellos for some, but I would never go so far, and exploit the situation at Kate. , We both wanted it. Kate tries it now only admit that it was a mistake, but deep inside she feels it is a mistake. and now they go and let me do my job . " Ben said raising his voice and pointing to his door.

When Justin was about to go out .

" Oh by the way , I do not know what Kate liked them so . And who was it who cheated. , You have but then she cheated. " Said Ben .

" Grogan enough that they keep out even private affairs . " Justin said and came close to him dangerous and pointed the finger at him and then left.

" Wow ... wow ... yes burning inside." said Leo .

"He has it not all . Come on in here and makes gorilla . And now they know it also I and Kate slept together . Toll . Lets see how long it takes until everyone at Reed and Reed know." said Ben .

" So .. to be honest . I knew it already . Kate ... it has entrusted to me. But besides me , and Justin knows no one else . " said Leo .

Ben looked at him with a sigh and stroked his hair.

In the moment Kate arrived.

"Hey what's going on with Justin ? The saw just very upset from . " said Kate.

"You can not you think? He just made me here in the office scene . Now almost everyone knows at Reed and Reed we have done it together . Why'd you tell him that? " asked a slightly angrier Ben .

" I did not mean that he somehow finds it behind his back , or of the press , or even from you." said Kate .

"Say you really trust me so what to ? I run to Justin and tell him , hey Justin they do a great job , and I also wanted them to say that Kate and I ended up in bed together . She is really hot. So I would have walked right into a trap . " said Ben applied .

" You're pulling him but then still like that gives you this read me guess the certain kick . , I stick to it , which would have between us never, ever have happened. " said Kate , walked into her office and slammed the door to . Even Ben slammed his door .

Leo just stood quietly at his desk , and watched the spectacle.

"They are very similar. " he said and went to his work.

-

That was the two chapters. But has become a bit long. About Reviews I'd be really looking forward very much. And in Chapter 3 , there will be two surprises. A I 'll tell you before. Kate's brother Spencer will appear . Until then . ;-)


End file.
